


Somewhat Damaged

by PyratQueen



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Brothels, F/M, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyratQueen/pseuds/PyratQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an image of an angry Cullen in Templar armor...<br/>-------------------<br/>Cullen has been in Kirkwall for sometime now and his anger and bitterness have left him lonely. He seeks release at the Blooming Rose, but is haunted by his memories of Samara Amell and what could have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhat Damaged

Cullen sighed heavily as he climbed the stairs to the room he had paid for. Well, he supposed, he hadn't really paid for the room had he... what he had paid for was waiting inside.

The girl who was leading him turned and smiled coyly, smoothing her brown hair behind her ear.

What did she see when she looked at him. A handsome young Templar? Blonde curls carefully slicked back, golden eyes in a serious face? If she only knew the anger inside of him.

He nervously avoided her stare.

His decision to come to the Blooming Rose had not been an easy one. It had been nearly a year since he had come to Kirkwall.

A very lonely year.

After the horror that he had witnessed in Ferelden, his heart was filled with bitterness and hatred. He had tried to find solace in his duties but walking the halls where he had witnessed such atrocities had proven to be too much for him and his Knight-Commander had shipped him off to the Free Marches.

Cullen had not made many friends in the city, if at all.

He had locked away any part of himself that could feel or love. Better to be alone and safe than give the demons something to use against you.

But he had been to the Rose plenty of times to retrieve recruits who were allowing themselves to be distracted from their duties. The idea of coming here for pleasurable company was never something he had ever really considered.

Cullen rubbed his neck and blew out a harsh breath. He side stepped a laughing couple as the comely woman lead the man, another blasted recruit, he realized, into a side bedroom.

He swallowed hard, there was no joy in this for him. But he was tired of palming himself when his need overwhelmed him. He was disciplined but he was after all, still a man.

The door was opened for him and he stepped inside, a crackling fire and a smile greeted him.

"Good day Serah." said a small woman, as she took a step towards him.

He nodded in greeting, what was there to say? She was a tool to be used. He did not need to speak with her to achieve what he had come here to do.

Cullen furrowed his brow and looked at her smiling face. A mask she wore for all her customers, no doubt.

The woman sauntered over to him as he heard the door softly close behind him. She trailed her fingers up his arm, sliding her hand into his hair.

He roughly grabbed her wrist and pulled it away.

"So strong...." She laughed. "Another Templar come to my bed."

"How do you know I'm a Templar." Cullen mused. He did not want it known that he was paying for sex.

"Oh you smell lovely." She brightened. "All of you Templars do. It's like the smell right before a storm. It's simply delicious."

He looked away. His resolve slipping.

The woman licked her lips and smirked at him, "Shall we play a game perhaps? You can be the naughty Templar and I'll be a run-a-way Mage..."

"No." He said harshly. "Never _that_."

She smiled and batted her eye lashes at him. Standing in front of him, she laid her hands on his chest. Her hot breath on his cheek smelled of mint and wine. "Then what can Esmeralda do for you Serah?"

Cullen looked down at her, she was painted up like all the girls at the Rose. The rouge on her cheeks and lips a bright crimson, _like blood_ , he thought for an instant.

She was playing with the ties of his shirt.

He had not worn his Templar armor, the better to avoid the scrutiny of being recognized. But without it, he felt naked under her gaze.

He took a deep breath. Her hair smelled like lilac water and spicy perfume.

"Let me help you relieve all of this... _tension_." She purred as she ran her hands over his shoulders. "It's not good for you to go without getting your cork popped regularly."

Cullen closed his eyes and saw her face, his life's biggest regret. Samara Amell. Pale blue eyes and bright red hair.

Opening his eyes again, her soft brown ones looked up into his.

With one determined stride he had pushed her up against the small desk in the center of the room. He claimed her mouth in a hard unyielding kiss. She was taken by surprise, but only for a second.

Her eager tongue slithered into his mouth, he was breathing hard, his arm across her back like a steel bar. Her experienced hands slipped into his trousers. Stroking his shaft with deft fingers. He pulled away from the kiss, shuddering.

With a hungry look, she squeezed him. His groan sounded feral, animalistic. She slid her thumb across the head of his cock, spreading the drop of moisture that had escaped him.

He forcefully lifted her onto the desk, she leaned back and smiled. His hands traced the curve of her neck, gripping her throat, he sneered at her. He needed her body, that was all this was.

Her skirts were too tight, and impatiently, he ripped the thin material and spread her legs.

Esmeralda took him in hand and teased his erection, dragging his rigid flesh up and down her slick folds.

He could smell her arousal. Thick and heady. It made him dizzy.

She was breathing heavily, her seductive act was doing its job. Cullen was hard and ready. He dug his fingers into her hair, pulling on it harshly. Her head went back and he thrust into her waiting cunt.

She smiled up with a wicked grin as he pushed himself into her. His hand trailed down her neck, her dress slipping open, he grasped her white shoulder and she wound her legs around his waist.

How long had he gone without release such as this?

Cullen gritted his teeth and worked his hips, grinding into her, the flimsy desk shook with his movements.

Her hands were in his hair, scratching his scalp, as he pulled on hers unkindly. Her back arched and he lifted her up. This was better, Cullen thought, deeper.

Her weight was nothing to him, but like this, he was in complete control.

He could not deny his body wanted hers, the hot wet cunt and the panting breaths. He violently thrust into her as he slammed her against the wall.

She was moaning, lifting herself up with each jerk of his hips. His hands were around her smooth throat.

Fingers biting into tender skin. He squeezed ever so slightly and she smiled.

Her inner walls clamped down on his cock. She was tight and wet. Each time he pulled out, the ecstasy of her flesh consuming him anew as he pushed himself deeper inside brought him closer to the edge.  

He dipped his head down and kissed her neck. Dragging his stubble across her smooth skin, he left angry red marks in his wake. In his mind, he was fucking Samara.

How shy he'd been when she had spoken to him after her Harrowing. He had watched her for months, never garnering the courage to approach her. And then when she wanted to speak to him privately. Maker's Breath he'd been so painfully awkward.

The kiss they shared, stolen in the dark library.

His first.

Sweet and forbidden. Then deeper and with a lustful urgency that he hadn't realized had been coiled up inside of him.

He had been so paranoid of being discovered, he had practically run from her.

Then she was gone.

Mistress to the King of Ferelden and Commander of the Grey, if the stories were to be believed. He hated himself for thinking of her. A mage of all things. He couldn't love a mage.

A sharp stab of pain brought him back to the little room in the brothel.

Esmeralda had bitten his lip, he tasted blood. Dropping her, he touched his mouth. Red on his fingers. Wet and hot.

She was licking the blood from her own lips, _his blood_.

The rage bubbled up inside of him, this was too much like blood magic, he thought. This is how it starts.

Cullen angrily pushed her towards the desk. Her hands splayed out in front of her, he bent her over and pulled her skirts up over her arse. Tangling his hand in her hair he brought her ear to his lips.

"Never do that again." He hissed. Then kissing her neck cruelly, he ripped the dress from around her shoulders.

Her full breasts spilled free and he pinched her nipple callously. She cried out and he threw her down onto the desk again.

His cock was still slick with her fluids as he entered her from behind. He pumped his hips as his strong hands held her down. He bit into her flesh with his fingers, as she tried to turn herself to face him.

Cullen needed her body. He did not need a lovers embrace. Honeyed words and tender kisses were beyond him now.

She managed to twist around despite his best efforts, nimble thing that she was. She had his shirt over his head and pushed him back onto the waiting bed.

In the blink of an eye, she was straddling him, her ruined dress hanging around her waist as she rocked her hips. She rutted into him, sliding her slick cunt over the hard length of him.

With one smooth motion, she had sheathed him inside of her. He gripped her hips as she moved herself up and down.

His broad hands forcefully moved up her stomach to fondle her breasts. He grasped them, pinching and rolling her pink nipples between his fingers. She threw her head back and moaned.

Cullen ran his hands up her chest and throat. His hand around the delicate curve of her neck again, he felt all of his anger and self loathing burning inside of him.

Lifting himself up, he claimed her mouth in an angry kiss. His lips were firm and as unmoving as stone, but her hot tongue stroked his, and he yielded ever so slightly.

For an instant, he was back in the tower with Samara. He was fucking her on the cold stone floor of the library. The sweet taste of lyrium on her tongue.

He would keep her his secret, locked away inside of him forever.

Esmeralda was panting and crying out as he felt himself nearing his climax. His body began to tremble and shudder as she worked herself into a frenzy, bucking her hips wildly.

But he hated to relinquish control, and deftly flipped her onto her back. His arms coming up around her face like a cage, she was fluttering her lashes and breathing rhythmically.

Cullen bore down hard, slamming into her. The slapping of skin and their gasping breath the only sound in the world.

He held himself up on thickly muscled arms, they were flexed and tense, as he fought his bodies desire to lose himself. Release was always the hardest part.

His thrusting became more frantic.

He could tell by her breathing that the woman under him had already come. She ran her cool fingers over his fevered skin.

He closed his eyes and pictured Samara's face.

A kernel of something flared to life in his bitter heart. With his eyes still closed, he lowered his lips in a blistering kiss. He pulled and sucked on her mouth, his velvet tongue pushing deep into her.

Clever fingers found their way into his hair, as he thrust madly into her willing body. Silky thighs wrapped themselves around him, hips lifting in welcome as he pushed harder.

He was groaning and pressing himself into her soft skin, his hands greedily raked up her sides, cupping her breasts and running his fingers through her hair.

Cullen heard a growl escape his lips, and with one last roll of his hips, he felt the hot rush of relief flood through him. He was panting as he laid his head down onto her shoulder.

Breathing hard, he rolled off of her.

He was suddenly hyper aware of where he was. His nervousness had returned and he felt the shame of what he had done rising up, threatening to choke him.

Cullen abruptly stood, picking his shirt up from where she had dropped it on the floor, he pulled it over his head with haste. He pushed his still hard cock back into his breeches, roughly fastening them and moved to leave.

He hesitated, turning back to look at her. She was laying on her side, her tattered clothes hung limply around her. Her head was propped up on her hand, and she was smiling at him.

"I... I owe you for your dress. I am sorry..." He stammered.

"Don't worry about it..." She breathed. "You just promise me you'll come back and see me anytime you need to do _that_ again."

Cullen felt the heat rising in his cheeks. He wasn't sure if he should thank the woman or run away.

"Yes. Well..." He started. "I don't know if that will be necessary."

She smirked at him, and gave him a wink.

He ducked out of the room and tried to make his way out of the Rose without being seen, but thankfully most of the other patrons actually seemed happy to be there and no one noticed him.

The cool night air of High Town felt wonderful after the heat and stuffiness of the brothel. He stepped aside as a rowdy group of young men approached the entrance.

His mind was muddled with conflicting thoughts about what he had just done. What he had sworn he would never do. Pay for sex.

Cullen set his jaw and started back towards the barracks. Mages were dangerous and he needed to be at his best to do his job. If he had to come and see someone at the Rose to ensure his head would be clear, so be it.

He banished all thoughts of Samara to the farthest corner of his mind. His duties would be enough to sustain him. They had to be.

He squared his shoulders and walked determinately back to the Gallows. Love was a weakness he could not afford.

 


End file.
